


Puppy Tails - The First Christmas

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Christmas, Commitment, Family, Films, Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, Love, M/M, Party, Puppies, Riddles, Silly, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Mighty Boosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's first Christmas together isn't going to be easy, but that's not to say it won't be fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Scrooge

Gladstone barked as Sherlock’s phone beeped on the coffee table. Sherlock lay on the sofa looking at it, it was four inches away from his hand, but he couldn’t be bothered to move.

“John!” Sherlock shouted waiting for a response. Gladstone jumped up on the coffee table and nudged the phone closer to his uncle. “John!” Sherlock cried, becoming irritated. Finally after a few minutes Sherlock grew tired of the annoying beeping and reached out and picked up his phone. It was a text from John.

In W H Smith. Do you want me to pick up some Christmas cards for you? Or are you happy for me to put your name on my cards?  
JW

Sherlock smiled. 

You can put my name on your cards if you like I believe that's what couples do.   
SH

In W H Smith John sighed, he supposed he was going to have to write all of the cards out himself. He looked at one that said 'Daddy' with a puppy on and popped it into his basket. His first Christmas with Sherlock was going to be a hard one and he hadn't even broached the subject of Christmas dinner. He'd had two invites, one from the freshly reunited Harry and Clara and the other from Sherlock's parents. John imagined Sherlock would prefer to stay in the flat and eat Chinese take away. It upset him, because he loved Christmas. But what could he do? Where Sherlock went he followed. John had an addiction.

*****

Sherlock was still lying on the sofa when he arrived laden down with bags. Gladstone looked up from where he was laying on Sherlock's stomach and wagged his tail.

"God Sherlock, it's bloody freezing in here. Why haven't you turned the fire on?" John groaned putting the bags on the floor as the kitchen table was covered in clutter. Sherlock mumbled something incoherent and patted Gladstone. "He's not a hot water bottle Sherlock!" John berated as he lit the fire.

"You've been invited to your sisters for Christmas." Sherlock stated flatly. John sat in his chair warming himself by the fire.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." John replied as Gladstone made his way over to him and stretched out in front of the fire.

"Are you going to go?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you want to come?" John asked.

"Not really. But I've been told I'm supposed to make an effort." John smirked having walked in on Mrs Hudson's lecture. He hadn't thought it would make a difference but apparently it had touched something in Sherlock. John could see a flicker of hope.

"Well it's that or your parents. I've been told that there will be visitors you don't completely despise there." John said sarcastically. In truth John felt that his sister and Clara should have Christmas to themselves to get to know each other again.

"Fine." Sherlock said sulkily.

"You'd better write out a list of people you want to send Christmas cards to." John said pulling a box out of one of the bags. Sherlock looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

*****

Gladstone sat in a pile of paper a bow attached to his head. John had gone to work and left instructions for Sherlock to start wrapping the presents they had bought so far.

"Why have you wrapped Gladstone?" John asked staring at Gladstone as he ripped a bit of wrapping paper off himself.

"Bored..." Sherlock said looking at a piece of cellotape wrapped around two of his fingers.

"Seriously Sherlock, all you had to wrap was a Barbie doll and a game of Twister. They're pretty simple boxes." John picked up the Barbie doll box. "Sherlock, have you opened this?" 

"She's anatomically incorrect John, we can't give that to my niece she'll have nightmares." Sherlock said trying to unstick his fingers.

"That's not the point, it's what she asked Father Christmas for." John frowned starting to loose his temper. Sherlock frowned.

"Who's that game for anyway. It sounds ridiculous." Sherlock said pointing at the Twister game. He was ruffling his hair now a sure sign of annoyance. John gritted his teeth picking up a pair of scissors. He walked over and snipped the cellotape off Sherlock's fingers.

"It's for you're bloody brother and Greg. I've told you twice." Sherlock flopped onto the sofa his back to John. "Oh good you're going into a sulk like a three year old. That's all I bloody need. You do realise I've been doing all this myself don't you! So far I'm having a bloody miserable Christmas." John pulled the paper off Gladstone and put his harness on. "We're going out, and I'll be sleeping in my own room tonight." Sherlock didn't move till he heard the door slam.

He rubbed his temples contemplating. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about. After all he had said he would go to his parents for Christmas like John wanted. As for the cards and wrapping, what was the point? It would all be torn up and thrown away in the end.

TBC


	2. Spun Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes it better, John has an accident.

John hadn't slept a wink all night. The bed in his old room was lumpy, the pillows were too fluffy and the sheets were too rough. On top of that it didn't smell right. It didn't smell like cinnamon and expensive cologne like Sherlock. It wasn't really his fault John thought, Sherlock had always seemed detached when it came to celebrations. He looked at the end of the bed where Gladstone used to sleep and sighed when he realised the puppy had abandoned him in favour of his uncle Sherlock. Downstairs it seemed that Sherlock was being purposely noisy to make a point. John got up and put on his dressing gown. There was going to be one hell of an argument when he got downstairs.

*****

John pushed open the living room door which was oddly closed and was about to shout blue murder when he saw it. Hundreds of blue and white twinkle lights adorned the walls, cards were set out in order of size on the shelves and two woollen stockings hung from the mantle. Sherlock was putting a decoration on the most perfect real fur Christmas tree John had ever seen.

"Sherlock." John said in awe. Sherlock grinned, his eyes sparkling in the light.

"Tea?" Sherlock asked knowing that he was forgiven. John walked over to the tree and examined the beautiful antique ornaments. "Mummy gave them to me." Sherlock said as he put the kettle on. "They were in a box in Mycroft's house. I didn't feel the need to use them until now.

"They're perfect, almost as beautiful as you." John said sighing happily. He picked up a star and turned it over in his hand. It was amazing, delicate spun glass like ice. He pulled out a chair. "You forgot to put the star on the top of the tree." He grinned.

"I hadn't quite finished, I'll put it on in a moment." Sherlock said as the kettle whistled. John stood on the chair and reached up to put the star on the tree.

Sherlock heard a thud and a clatter, when he turned around John seemed to be mounting the tree.

"John? Are you alright?" Sherlock asked knowing that John wasn't ok but it seemed the most appropriate thing to say at the time.

"Not really. Sherlock." John whispered the pain evident in his voice. "I think I've broken the star." John sniffed. Sherlock walked over and looked at what was their Christmas tree.

"Sod the star." Sherlock said grabbing the phone and dialling 999. "I think you've broken your leg." John struggled around to move himself so he could get a better look. He was pretty sure it didn't bend that way before.

"Oh I think I have." John said and promptly passed out.

*****

Sherlock supported John as they made their way up the stairs to their flat. John smirked next to him high on pain medication.

"You know I love you Sherlock." John said swaying slightly.

"Yes thank you, you've told me several dozen times today." Sherlock said with a sigh, John frowned. Sherlock kissed the top of his head when they reached the flat. "I will never tire of hearing it though." Sherlock looked around the flat. Mrs Hudson had cleared up the mess and put the Christmas tree back up while they were at the hospital.

"We'll have to get Mrs Hudson something for cleaning that up." John said sitting on the sofa. "My toes are cold." Sherlock nodded.

"I'll put the fire on and one of the Christmas stockings will fit over your cast." Sherlock sat down in his chair and lit the fire. "I'll get Gladstone when we've had a cup of tea."

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I've really screwed up and I broke your star." John said plumping Gladstone's cushion and putting it behind him.

"John don't be an idiot. You're far more important to me than an ornament." Sherlock grinned, took one of the stockings he had hung on the mantle and slid it over John's cast.

"Sherlock, I'm really sorry to have to ask you this. But could you finish the Christmas shopping? I can't really do it, well my leg." John asked worried. Surprisingly Sherlock nodded.

"Of course, how hard could it be." Sherlock smiled.


	3. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock starts the Christmas shopping.

Sherlock was standing on top of a counter in the middle of Argos. A midnight blue Furby in one had and a mini Ipad in the other. An army of Christmas shoppers had gathered around him reaching up to snatch the gifts. If he hadn't known better he might have thought they were Zombies from some poor quality 'b' movie. 

"Furby!" Half of the crowd shouted.

"Ipad!" The other's screamed, their voices dead and monotone.

"I rang and reserved!" Sherlock shouted before leaping over the crowd and making his escape.

*****

John was sat on the sofa when Sherlock returned, his plaster clad leg resting on the coffee table and tea and a plate of biscuits next to it. Mrs Hudson had obviously paid a visit.

"How did the shopping go?" John asked trying to hide his amusement at seeing a severely dishevelled Sherlock.

"Fine." Sherlock said hiding the Ipad behind his back as he took off his coat. "I got Violet the Furby in place of the Barbie."

"Good." John said sipping his tea. 

"It was like that awful film you made me watch." Sherlock said, putting the Ipad out of reach on top of the shelves while John was looking the other way.

"It's a Wonderful life?" John suggested.

"Resident Evil." Sherlock replied flopping into his chair. "I think Amazon vouchers will suffice for the others on the list." Sherlock rubbed his temples. 

"Sherlock..." John frowned.

"Please..." Sherlock begged using his best Gladstone puppy eyes. "I'll massage your shoulders."

"Fine." John replied imagining Sherlock's fingers easing the knots out of his aching back. "But we are still getting Mrs Hudson Royal Dolton tea set she liked in that magazine." Sherlock nodded, that would be easy, he could go straight to the manufacturer. It did help sometimes that mummy knew a few people.

"You've got to go to ASDA tomorrow to start the Christmas food shopping." John said with a smirk, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"We're going to Mummy's why would we need food?" Sherlock moaned wondering if it would ever end.

"We still need to eat." John said. "And we need to get a few things in if we have visitors. Nuts, wine, some Twiglets." Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust, he never understood John's love of Marmite flavoured cardboard. At least John only had them at Christmas. "I want to get a nice chicken in too so we can have it on boxing day. I love Christmas dinner leftovers." John smiled. "My mum's Turkey sandwiches were always amazing."

"We probably won't need a Chicken, Mummy's doing the 7 bird roast." Sherlock said nonchalantly. John's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"The what?" John asked suddenly wondering if he should stave himself for a couple of days before Christmas dinner.

"It's like a Russian doll, a turkey stuffed with a goose, then duck, guinea fowl, chicken, pheasant, and partridge. Mummy does like to cook and always has a 'doggy bag' waiting for me when I leave. It's actually more like a black bag." Sherlock smiled at the thought. "We'll be fed until New Years!" 

"It will be nice to spend Christmas with a big family." John grinned, remembering the good times.

"I assume you don't want to see your father over the Christmas period?" John shook his head and took a big sip of tea. "Is your mother able to visit?

"No, their business isn't doing well so they can't afford to fly over. She won't even let me pay her airfare." John said sadly.

"Sorry." Sherlock said getting up and sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Perhaps we can pay them a visit in the new year." 

"It always amazes me." John smiled snuggling into Sherlock's shoulder.

"What does?" Sherlock asked stealing a biscuit of John's plate.

"That you can be a real softie." Sherlock grinned as he stuffed the biscuit into his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone." He said around a mouthful of shortbread.


	4. Funny noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sherlock and Lestrade travel back from a case in Newcastle and hear a funny noise...

The Christmas CD had been playing for an hour or so and John was staring to get a bit fed up of it, 'Step into Christmas' had lost it's festive feel after the tenth time of hearing it. John turned it off, behind him Sherlock made an audible sigh. 

"Really Sherlock, did I have to come?" John asked turning to look around over his shoulder. John sat in the front, the seat pushed back as far as it would go for his plastered leg while Sherlock was squeezed into the backseat with Gladstone on his lap. Lestrade was driving and looked up to catch Sherlock's eye in the mirror.

"It was a case." Sherlock said sulkily looking away. 

It had looked interesting at first. They'd travelled all the way to Newcastle, with an overexcited Sherlock. When they got to the station Sherlock looked at the paper work to discover two cases had been mixed up. He walked out shouting something about the brother. This lead to a not very happy Sherlock. 

"I was expecting it to be more interesting." Sherlock said as John sighed knowing he was in for a bad couple of days.

"Have you got my Wotsits in the back Sherlock?" John asked trying to distract him. Sherlock pulled the blue carrier bag out and handed John a packet. There was an odd rumbling noise in the back, the sound of a hungry tummy.

"Sherlock, was that you?" John asked raising his eyebrows. Sherlock shook his head and looked down at Gladstone.

"Do you think he needs something to eat?" Lestrade asked feeling sorry for the puppy, who'd just spent countless hours sat in the backseat of a car.

"We'll give him some crunchies at the next services." John said wondering why Sherlock was being so quiet.

*****

Ten minutes later they heard the sound again, this time it was louder and more guttural.

"Sherlock are you ok?" John asked as Sherlock shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Gladstone." Sherlock suggested.

"When was the last time you ate?" John asked, Sherlock shrugged and stared out of the window. 

"You're like a parent and a three year old child." Lestrade giggled. John heard another rumble, it was definitely coming from Sherlock.

"It was Gladstone." Sherlock said adamantly, pouting as John turned around to look him in the eye.

"Next service station is in two miles." Lestrade said trying not to laugh.

"You're having something to eat." John stated turning around to ignore the look of disgust on Sherlock's face.

"But it's a service station." Sherlock whined. "I don't want to." Lestrade burst out laughing, John had to put his hand on the wheel to stop them veering onto the hard shoulder.

"They have an M&S Sherlock you can get a nice sandwich and I'll get some of those mini Swiss rolls you like, but remember you can only have a couple." Sherlock chewed his lip.

"Ok." He replied.

*****

Sherlock sat in the back seat of the car eating his ham and mustard sandwich. It wasn't actually that bad. Crumbs fell on the floor and he smiled to himself. Lestrade would have to vacuum. Service stations were funny things he thought to himself. While John and Lestrade were eating burgers he had browsed through the WH Smith Christmas gifts section. He'd managed to get John a couple of presents, a book on the life of Winston Churchill and a money belt.

Lestrade helped John back into the car and opened the back door. He looked at the crumbs on the carpet, and mentally tutted.

"Brilliant!" He said as he put John's crutches next to Sherlock making sure they hit him on the head 'by accident' in the process.

"So, let's get moving then." Lestrade said as he got into the drivers seat. Sherlock's stomach rumbled again. John and Lestrade looked at each other exasperated.

"I can't help it!" Sherlock said. "It sounds even worse when I haven't eaten for a while. Can I have a mini Swiss roll?"

"Music?" John said pressing the play button on the CD player. Slade 'Merry Christmas' rang out. Sherlock rolled his eyes.


	5. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John play riddles after seeing the Hobbit.

"So what exactly are we playing for Sherlock? The one true ring?" John asked sitting on the sofa and turning the telly on. They'd just seen The Hobbit in the local cinema, a feat in itself with John's leg in plaster. Now Sherlock had come up with an interesting way to something he wanted.

"Control of the television remote for the rest of the night." Sherlock said smiling. Secretly he was praying he would win so that he didn't have to watch another Christmas film, they were so dull.

"Fair enough, but I'm pretty good at this. But if I win I gets to eat you whole." John said in his best Gollum impression with a twinkle in his eye. Sherlock swallowed hard, it seemed either way he was going to win.

"First rules, we have 2 minutes to answer each riddle." Sherlock stated, John nodded his head in agreement. "First my riddle, what does a dog do that a man steps into?"

"Ewe Sherlock!" John said scrunching his face up in disgust. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you really think I'd make it that easy?" Sherlock said looking at his watch. "You have 1 minute 50 seconds left." John looked down at Gladstone sitting in front of the fire. 

"What do you do that I step into?" John said as he stared at the puppy thinking as hard as he could. It wasn't 'poo' he thought, could it be vomit, or something else like ruin his favourite jumper and leave it on the floor to step on. Gladstone was too hot now he noticed, drool was dripping from his flapping tongue. Why did animals sit in front of the fire, when they had no sweat glands and the only way for the heat to get out was to 'pant'. John smiled internally listening to Sherlock start he countdown from 10.

"Pants." He answered grinning widely. Sherlock smiled pleased that John had answered the first of his riddles. After all it was the reason he had chosen John as a flatmate. "Americanism though Sherlock!" John tutted. "Why don't you make a cup of tea for us before I tell you my riddle." John asked.

Sherlock quietly made the tea as John sat thinking of something appropriate from the riddles he had heard as a child in his head. Sherlock picked up the two mugs and made his way over. John rubbed his hands together before taking his mug.

"Come on!" Sherlock said excited, as he sat down next to John on the sofa.

"Fine." John said sipping his steaming tea. "What goes up the chimney down, but can't go down the chimney up?" Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together, and for a moment John could have sworn Sherlock looked baffled. Then he went to his mind palace. Sherlock's eyes looked on unseeing as he waved his arms about in the air and seemed to shake thoughts out of his head.

After a while John started his count down.

"5, 4, 3.." John said looking at his watch.

"Oh that was clever and so blatantly obvious." Sherlock snapped out of his daze and watched John's lips as he continued the count down.

"2,1..."

"An umbrella!!!" Sherlock shouted followed by a deep resonant laugh.

"Well done!" John said as Sherlock swooped in for a kiss. John coughed slightly as Sherlock pulled away. "Sorry wasn't quite expecting that." He said pulling a cushion over his lap.

"My turn." Sherlock said almost bouncing. "What goes in hard and pink then comes out soft and sticky?"

"Sherlock have you been reading a book about riddles that seem rude but aren't?" John asked wondering where the hell these were all coming from. Sherlock shook his head

"Just observation John." Sherlock replied.

"Pink, hard at first then comes out soft and sticky..." John said as he relaxed back into the sofa. What's sticky, he thought, superglue, jam, one of Sherlock's experiments, bubblegum...

"Bubble gum." John said, before the first minute was up. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, he was going to have to make the next one more difficult. "Right the next one." John said smirking. "It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it?"

John watched Sherlock go back into his mind palace. John wondered if he would ever be able to use Sherlock's mind technique, of course if he did his would be more of a messy mind Hobbit hole. Which reminded him he definitely didn't like the way Sherlock was looking at that Hobbit in the film. John looked down at his watch, the 2 minutes were up and Sherlock was still in his mind palace.

"Sherlock?" John said quietly. "Your 2 minutes are up." Sherlock looked at John.

"My mind is blank John, I have no idea what it is." Sherlock's lip quivered.

"You never did bother to re-introduce the knowledge of the solar system did you?" John giggled. "It's the moon!" John blurted out as Sherlock frowned. "Oh come on it's not that bad." John said as he slid his hand down to Sherlock's groin. "Remember what I get to do now." Sherlock's eyes lit up as he felt his flies being undone.

"Oh...." Sherlock moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the riddles by the way, I'm not clever enough lol.
> 
> Here are the links to the ridddles I found.
> 
> Sherlock's: http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20110628091827AArpU16
> 
> John's: http://thinks.com/riddles/a1-riddles.htm


	6. Food Shopping Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sherlock and Mrs Hudson go food shopping.

"Show me your shopping list." John demanded as Sherlock shrugged and gave John his notebook. John looked down at the list in his hand.

Wine  
Tiramissu  
Sausages  
Twiglets

"Sherlock, that's not a Christmas shopping list." John said tutting. "You remembered the Twiglets though and that's a start." 

"I remember your fondness for Twiglets last year." Sherlock smiled. John passed Sherlock the list he had already written. Sherlock looked down at it and turned it over in his hand, it was 2 pages long.

Beer  
Wine  
Vodka  
Orange juice  
Cranberry Juice  
Decent bottle of Whiskey  
Pop  
Nuts  
Wotsits  
Twiglets  
Crisps  
Pickled onions  
Pickled cabbage  
Pickled beetroot  
Box of crackers for cheese  
Chipolatas  
Stuffing mix  
Chestnuts  
Cranberry sauce  
Smoked salmon  
Cheese  
Toilet roll  
Washing up liquid  
Small box of Quality Street  
6 boxes of mince pies  
Double cream  
Brandy sauce  
Iams light  
Pedigree Chum chicken  
Pedigree Chum in Jelly  
4 x Dentabone  
3 x Marrowbone  
2 x Jumbone  
and a partridge in a pear tree

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise, he was going to need a truck to get all that.

"We're going to Mummy's for Christmas." He whined sounding like a four year old. 

"Well I'd like to actually have a bit of food in the cupboards when we get back, and we're likely to have visitors at some point." John replied as Sherlock frowned.

"I'm not moving my experiment out of the fridge." John rolled his eyes in despair. "I'm going out!" Sherlock said taking the list with him.

*****

John was shaken awake the next morning at 5.30 by a very not asleep Sherlock.

"John get up, and get dressed. We're going food shopping."

"What?" John said scratching his head. "It's 5.30 Sherlock." 

"Yes it is." Sherlock stated irritated at John's obvious statement. "ASDA is open 24 hours, and now is the best time to go. Come on we're taking Mrs Hudson and Mrs Turners married ones next door are looking after Gladstone." John stretched as much as he could, hampered by his plastered leg and sat up.

"Right then." John said. "You do realise it's going to take me an hour to walk there." Sherlock smirked.

"Your Christmas gift from Mycroft is parked across the street."

"I don't even drive!" John said pulling the covers back, secretly he was a little excited.

"It comes with a Chauffer John." Sherlock said happily.

"Oh god!" John said imagining the long black Limo parked outside, his face dropped.

"Me you idiot!" Sherlock said taking John's track suit bottoms out of the drawer ready for him to put on.

"Let me have a wash then come and help me get dressed." John stood up.

"Oh." Sherlock said looking down at John's body. "No pants..." John stared down at his nude bottom half.

"You don't remember disrobing me at 1am this morning and having your wicked way with me?" John winked at Sherlock who blushed furiously.

"Mrs Hudson." Sherlock shouted. "We may be delayed a little." With that he pushed John back into bed.

*****

The car was amazing, a brand new Freelander with a leather interior and all the added extras. John wondered if he could stay in the car while Sherlock and Mrs Hudson did the shopping. He had never owned something so nice.

"Oh." Mrs Hudson said from the back seat. "There's a television behind Sherlock's head!" John giggled at the sound of amazement in Mrs Hudson's voice.

"Isn't it brilliant." He said smiling widely. "I can watch crap telly in the car now too!"

They pulled into ASDA's car park, which was for once reasonably quiet. Sherlock got out and helped Mrs Hudson out of the back. John literally slid down the side of the car, Freelanders were notoriously far from the ground for someone under six foot. Then he waited leaning on the car for support for Sherlock to hand him his crutches. They walked over to the trolley bay. Sherlock looked curiously at a trolley which appeared to have seat on it to push an adult around.

"Don't even think about it." John said tapping Sherlock on the shoulder as Mrs Hudson put a pound in the money slot and pulled one out.

"Sherlock, they're for old people." Mrs Hudson said as she absent mindedly rubbed her hip. The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched in amusement.

"I think they have a mobility scooter we can hire." Sherlock said as he was attacked with a crutch. He avoided the first blow and wrapped his arm around John's waist, pulling him close. John smiled and looked up at Sherlock. Forgetting where he was Sherlock bent down and kissed John.

"Oh!" Mrs Hudson said startled. John and Sherlock broke apart. "Oh, no don't stop on my part." John cleared his throat a blush spreading to his cheeks.

"We've got to get on with the shopping anyway Mrs Hudson. Sherlock, get a trolley will you." Sherlock saluted John, and winked at Mrs Hudson.


	7. Food Shopping Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock had a beetroot related accident.

John stood looking at the packet of mince pies on the top shelf. He carefully balanced himself so he could use his crutch to try and hit the box off. He sighed loudly as he realised he'd hit it even further to the back.

"Sherlock can you reach up and get me some boxes of mince pies?" John said as he looked around and realised Sherlock was still in the next isle trying to put two dozen bottles of imported larger into the trolley. Mrs Hudson who was looking at some crumpets toddled over to his side.

"Shall I go and get Sherlock?" She said as Sherlock appeared with the over burdened trolley from around the corner. Sherlock's long grey coat was thrown over the top of the shopping, and he looked well and truly dishevelled.

"You look like you've run a marathon." John said giggling. Sherlock struggled over veering to the left every yard or so because of the wonky wheel on the trolley. "Can you get half a dozen boxes of mince pies off that shelf for me? I can't reach." John fluttered his eyelashes. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed, food shopping was turning out to be a bit of a challenge. He reached up to the top shelf took down half a dozen boxes then balanced them on top of the rest of the shopping in the trolley.

"I've got everything I need now dears. I'm going to have a cup of tea in the cafe. Come and get me when you're ready boys." Mrs Hudson walked down the isle and around the corner in the direction of the cafe.

"Right." John said looking at Sherlock. "Just want to get some pickles and a bottle of squash for Violet. You can go and get the pickles, I can manage the squash on my own. Meet you by the cafe." John hobbled off to the soft drinks isle as Sherlock pushed the heavy trolley half way down the shop to the condiments isle.

Sherlock picked a random jar of pickled onions then walked a little further up the isle to the pickled beetroot. Sherlock picked a jar up off the shelf noticing his fingers were sticky. He put the beetroot back and looked down at his fingers now stained purple.

"Interesting." He said to himself looking at the jar. He reached behind the front row of jars and picked up a clean one. As if in slow motion Sherlock watched as the jars of beetroot toppled toward him smashing on the floor around him and splashing him.

*****

"Clean up in the pickle isle." A girl said over the tannoy as John picked up a bottle of squash. John rolled his eyes, shoved the bottle of squash under his arm and made his way over to the pickle isle. He had a funny feeling Sherlock was involved.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the isle his shirt and hands stained purple. Surrounded by what looked like a beetroot massacre.

"John." He said, using a roll of blue paper to dry himself off. "Could you ask Mrs Hudson to pick up a top from the clothing department. I'm rather wet." John smiled and dialled Mrs Hudson on his mobile.

"Mrs Hudson could you go and pick up a top for Sherlock. He's had a beetroot related accident." John snapped the mobile shut and smirked.

*****

Sherlock slammed the boot door shut after loading the shopping. He felt like an idiot. Mrs Hudson had bought him a Christmas jumper with a reindeer on the front complete with jingling bells. John had laughed so hard when he saw it that he had trouble walking with his crutches. 

"You look like a normal person." John said as Sherlock slid into the drivers seat. Sherlock ignored him in favour of looking at the road ahead.

"You should put the antlers on when we get home." Mrs Hudson giggled in the back.

*****

The shopping waited to be packed in piles by the door of their flat. Sherlock lay almost comatose on the sofa. 

"Budge up." John said pushing Sherlock's legs aside with his crutch. Sherlock sat up and John flopped down beside him.

"The jumper's cute you know." John said as he stroked Sherlock's arm. Sherlock rolled his eyes in response. "You look good in bright red." John pulled the jumper up revealing the blotchy purple stained skin underneath. "I bet you taste of pickled beetroot too." Sherlock raised an eyebrow this was starting to sound like it could become interesting. John's hand wondered down to his flies. "I wonder if you taste like beetroot all over?" John turned toward Sherlock and kissed him gently opening his lips with his own and delving inside with his tongue.

"Mmm.." Sherlock moaned as John pulled away.

"I want you." John whispered huskily into Sherlock's ear. "And I'm going to rip that jumper off you with my teeth."

"That sounds very interesting." Sherlock replied. "Sofa or bed?" John slid his hands up under Sherlock's jumper. "I see." Sherlock said as he ripped John's shirt open sending buttons flying across the room.


	8. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve, and John's meeting some of Sherlock's extended family.

Christmas eve Sherlock John and Gladstone made the 2 hour drive down to his parents estate. The pulled up in front of his parents huge house, where there were several other vehicles parked. Mycroft's sleek black Audi A8, his Uncle Thaddeus' red E type Jaguar, Geneva and Violet's blue Mini and an odd looking green Volkswagen camper van. John looked at it from the passenger seat curious as to its owners.

"Oh god." Sherlock said letting his head flop hitting the steering wheel. 

"What's wrong?" John asked, noticing Sherlock's distress.

"There here...." Sherlock said in a small voice not looking up.

John sat waiting for five minutes hoping that Sherlock would come out of his stupor. Eventually Sherlock's father Hercule came out of the house. He tapped on John's window.

"Are you coming in?" He asked. John opened the door, revealing his cast. "Oh." Hercule said surprised, he looked at his son. "Come on Sherlock. Give John a hand, I'll get the little chap out of the back." Sherlock's head snapped up and he looked at his father.

"Mummy didn't say they were coming." He snarled. Hercule opened the back door and undid Gladstone's safety belt, letting him jump out of the car on his own. Gladstone was used to the estate now, and always stayed closed to his dad or uncle Sherlock when off the lead.

"We didn't know they were coming until this morning Sherlock. You wouldn't deny them a good Christmas would you?" Sherlock got out of the car and took John's crutches to him. "Sherlock?"

"I would have stayed at home with John if I'd have known." Sherlock scowled wrapping his arm around John to help him down from the car. "But as you know certain arrangements I've made cannot be changed now."

"Sherlock. Why can't you just tolerate them? They've never hurt you." John stood in between them.

"Please don't." John begged reaching out to touch Sherlock's arm hoping that he would understand, Sherlock nodded.

"I apologise." Sherlock said, looking at his father. "I'll try to tolerate them." Hercule smiled, realising that John was a good influence on his son. "Would you mind helping me with the bags father?" Sherlock asked as two odd looking men walked over from the house. 

"Sherlock!" The one with the silver cowboy boots and long black hair yelled. He flung his arms around Sherlock and hugged him. Sherlock visibly cringed and pulled back, nodding at the taller man with a little brown moustache. 

"Who's your friend?" The one with the cowboy boots asked.

"This is my partner John, and our puppy Gladstone. John..." Sherlock started, turning to John. "This is my cousin Vince Noir and his friend Howard Moon." John shook Vince's hand then Howard's.

"Nice to meet you both." John said as Vince bent down to scratch Gladstone.

"You know I could brighten up your plaster later if you want." Vince offered as Howard helpfully took one of the bags out of the boot.

"That would be nice." John said smiling and walking toward the house.

"Naboo decided not to come this year I take it." Sherlock stated, trying to make conversation. 

"No he's gone to Euro Disney for Christmas with Bollo." Vince said with sadly. "We would have gone but Howard shrank our passports in the washing machine."

"I see..." Sherlock said twitching slightly. "Bollo the man in the Gorilla suit isn't he?" Sherlock asked.

"He's a real Gorilla." Howard piped up. John shot a look of understanding at Sherlock, these men seemed rather odd to say the least.

"Of course." Sherlock said sarcastically. "And that's the reason why I'm never going to take LSD." John sniggered quietly as Howard shrugged.

*****

Mrs Welling the housekeeper was waiting at the door for them and smiled brightly as they all entered. Mrs Welling always loved a full house, and had even hired extra staff from the village to tend to their every need.

"Sherlock!" She said spreading her arms out for a hug. John winked at her as Sherlock stepped forward into her arms be grudgingly.

"Too much body contact for him today." John said, catching Sherlock's look of despair. 

"Oh Vince can't help it, he's such a lovely boy. Would do anything for anybody." Mrs Welling said as she ruffled Sherlock's mop of curls. "Everything is ready in the drawing room Sherlock." She said taking Sherlock's hand and squeezing it. "Good luck." Sherlock nodded and gulped.

"John, I have a surprise for you. I know it's not Christmas till tomorrow but it's something that won't keep." Sherlock smiled nervously, John was intrigued. 

John hobbled behind Sherlock as they walked to the drawing room. Sherlock stood still at the door and took a deep breath. Gladstone sat quietly behind them.

"Merry Christmas John." Sherlock said grinning widely as he pushed the door open.


	9. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out what's in the room.

"Mum!" John shouted as a tiny sandy blonde woman ran toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"What have you done to yourself?" She asked pulling away and looking down at his leg. 

"Was a bit stupid, climbed on to a chair to put the star on the Christmas tree and fell off." The man with her tutted.

"You're just like your mother, a bull in a china shop." He said, John's mother looked toward Sherlock.

"Are you going to introduce us then John?" She said, the excitement showing in her voice. John beckoned Sherlock forward.

"This is my boyfriend, Sherlock." John said grinning proud of his partner. "Sherlock, this is my mum Stella and her partner Phil." John's mum pulled Sherlock into a hug and he squeezed her gently. There was over a foot difference in their heights but some how she managed to place a kiss on Sherlock's cheek.

"Thank you for looking after my baby boy." She said as Sherlock stood to his full height towering over her.

"Mum!" John moaned. "Harriet's the baby she's younger!" Sherlock smiled as John and his mum sat down in the luxurious armchairs. Apart from the fact they were male and female they were almost identical. The same round expressive face, the same grey blue eyes, Sherlock smiled, he knew he was going to like this woman.

"You're my baby boy, and don't start, you and Harriet will always be my babies." Sherlock sat smirking as John's mum fluffed his hair and tidied her baby boy's collar. Gladstone went over to sniff John's mum.

"Hello Gladstone." She said letting him sniff her hand. "I'm your nanna." Gladstone wagged his tail and jumped up on her lap. John raised smiled happily.

"Gladstone knows his family when he smells them." He laughed. Sherlock sat down on the arm of John's chair. "You look really well mum. I'm so happy you're here. We were going to come out and see you in the New year."

"You still can, you're always welcome. All of you." She said massaging Gladstone's head. The little puppy was in heaven, his eyes closing as he relaxed.

"Mum." John said looking down at his hands. "I haven't got your present." John's mum smiled.

"That's ok honey, seeing you is my present." She said taking John's hand in hers. Sherlock coughed to get John's attention, John had a thought.

"Didn't I give them to you to post Sherlock?" Sherlock grinned happy that John had caught on.

*****

John flopped down on the huge bed inside in Sherlock's bedroom.

"I can't believe you did that Sherlock. You knew exactly what I wanted." John said as pulled Sherlock down to sit on the bed next to him.

"It was obvious John." Sherlock said running his fingers through John's hair.

"It's nice to know you still watch me." John said with a smirk.

"How could I not? You're the most interesting person I've ever met." Sherlock replied bending moving towards John for a kiss. There was a muffled explosion and a thump from the next room. John Jumped what seemed like a foot off the bed.

"What in gods name was that?" He said reaching around the back of his trousers for the gun that wasn't there.

"Vince and Howard are in the next room." Sherlock said laying back on the bed rubbing his temples. "Vince has over packed again. Exploding suitcase."

"Sherlock, what's with those two?" John asked listening at Howard shout at Vince through the wall. "I thought they were friends, but they're sharing a room when there's plenty of empty ones."

"That you see John is the problem. I don't understand them. They can't stand each other most of the time, but always do everything together. It makes me feel like I'm under the influence of a narcotic." Sherlock sat up suddenly. "I wonder if it's some sort of gas?" John laughed and pulled Sherlock back down onto the bed moving his plastered leg over him to trap him.

"Hang on a second, I haven't finished thanking you for getting my mum here yet." He unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt. "Sex now, experiments later." Sherlock's eyes sparkled in the light that was filtering through the window.

"Then Tiramisu." Sherlock said as John's lips covered his.


	10. Clementine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock enjoy's some Clementine's, John doesn't.

"Sherlock will you eat something please." John said looking down at Sherlock's untouched plate of salmon and cucumber sandwiches.

"I don't feel like them." Sherlock said playing with a piece of paper he'd found stuck to Vince's shoe.

"How about a Clementine?" John asked passing Sherlock one of the tiny oranges from the bowl on the table.

"Fine." Sherlock said taking the fruit and peeling it. John's mum hurried over.

"Honey, Vince is setting up his karaoke machine. It's going to be fun come and join in. Phil's going to sing the Ring of Fire." She said, John smiled and nodded.

"I'll be in as soon as Sherlock eats his orange." John replied as Sherlock took the first bite of his orange and screwed his face up.

"Just eat it." John said laughing.

*****

John put down the microphone and everybody cheered. Apparently his rendition of 'One Love' had gone down well. He looked at Sherlock sat in a comfy arm chair. His eyes were glazed and he was smiling to himself, orange peel covered his lap. John walked over.

"I see you're enjoying the Clementine's." John smirked, secretly happy Sherlock was eating something.

"Yessss." Sherlock slurred. John turned around as he heard Greg start to sing Frankie's Relax, and covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Mycroft tapped him on the shoulder.

"How many of those has Sherlock eaten?" He asked looking at his brother who was grinning widely.

"Looks like most of the bowl." John replied, wondering where Sherlock had put them all.

"He's going to have a headache in the morning. Uncle Thaddeus has spiked the Clementine's." Mycroft said cringing.

"Oh bloody hell." John said as Sherlock tried to peel another orange. 

"No!" John said batting Sherlock's hands away from the fruit.

"Fine." Sherlock said standing up and swaying slightly. "I'm going to sing then."

Sherlock waited for Greg to finish his song then walked over to the Karaoke machine selected a random song, and picked up the mic.

"Oh god." John said as he heard the first few bars of the song.

"I love myself, I want you to love me. When I feel down I want you above me." Sherlock sang. John's mum giggled in the corner. John cringed waiting for the chorus.

" I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no." John put his handover his face, if someone could die of embarrassment he was about to take his last breath.

*****

Half an hour later John was sitting in the kitchen avoiding the humiliating questions and drinking a rather large brandy. Usually it was Harry that ended up getting drunk and embarrassing him.

"John?" John's mum opened the kitchen door. "Mycroft and your friend Greg put Sherlock to bed. They said he's asking for you." John nodded and sipped his brandy. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I wanted you to like Sherlock. But he's drunk. He doesn't normally drink like that mum I promise." John said his lip quivering.

"John, stop it. I like Sherlock, he's nothing like your father." She sat down next to John and took his hand. "Now go upstairs and look after him. He was looking a bit green last time I saw him." John smiled.

"Do you mean it?" He asked searching her eyes.

"Of course I do honey. Go on Hopalong and I'll see you in the morning." She passed John's crutches to him. "Oh and don't let Sherlock eat any more Clementine's."

*****

John managed to get to Sherlock's bedroom without any help. Sherlock was asleep snoring face down on the bed. John opened his bag and took out a tiny box, Sherlock's present. He turned it over in his hand, sighed and put it back in the bag. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, he thought. After all Sherlock didn't wear jewellery....


	11. The other brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's brother Sherrinford turns up.

"Oh my god!" Sherlock yelled as his phone alarm went off on the bedside table. John reached over a cringing Sherlock and turned it off.

"Morning sexy." John said as Sherlock pulled the covers over his head. "Why'd you set your alarm so early?" John asked looking at the time on Sherlock's mobile, it was 5.30am . Gladstone yawned and walked up the bed to settle between them. "Are you excited about presents Sherlock?"

"Certainly not." Sherlock mumbled under the sheet. "I thought perhaps we could get some breakfast and sit by the tree." John smiled. Of course what Sherlock really wanted was to see his grand niece open her presents, John didn't need to be the world's only consulting detective to see that. 

"Come on then Sherlock, have a shower and we'll get some breakfast." John pulled the covers back off Sherlock's fully clothed body. "And don't deduct what the presents are before people have opened them this year."

"Oh." Sherlock said feeling the room spin as he sat up. "How many Clementine's did I eat?"

"About 12." John sniggered.

"Oh.. John.. I think I'm going to be sick.." Sherlock said as he covered his mouth with his hand.

*****

Everyone bar uncle Thaddeus who was hung over, sat in the sitting room around the tree to watch the baby of the family open her presents from father Christmas. Sherlock tried to remain stoic as Violet opened his gift. John watched the corner of Sherlock's mouth twitch as she opened her Furby. Her eyes lit up like stars and she grinned, choosing to open the box to give her Furby a hug instead of opening the myriad presents in her sack.

"Loki." She said tapping the Furby on the head. John giggled and elbowed Sherlock in the ribs.

"She's naming her Furby after you!" He said.

"From what I read on the instructions that thing already has a name." Sherlock replied as the smile spread across his face.

"John, there's one for Sherlock from you. Why don't you both open one." Geneva said passing them a present each. "I hope they're not naughty." She winked.

"Here you go Sherlock. I hope you like it." John said as Sherlock tore open the wrapping paper.

"John, it's lovely, a new dressing gown, and blue silk." Sherlock said turning the dressing gown over in his hand.

"I thought you might like it since you shot a hole in the last one." John said starting to unwrap his own present.

"Shot a hole through it?!" John's mother said shocked.

"Uhm, yeah. Long story mum, I'll tell you later." John replied. Mycroft and Greg smiled at each other knowingly.

"Wow!" John said as he looked down at his new mini ipad. 

The door of the living room creaked open, and everybody turned toward it. A short stout man not unlike Hercule Holmes stood there with an armful of presents. Sherlock was the first to speak.

"Hello Sherrinford."

*****

Sherlock was sat alone in the drawing room when John found him, smoking a large cigar uncle Thaddeus had given him the previous evening.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John asked sitting down next to him and waving his hands around to get rid of the smoke.

"Nothing." Sherlock replied. "Everything is perfectly fine." John rested his hand on Sherlock's knee.

"Sherlock, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know when something's not right."

"I despise Sherrinford." Sherlock announced taking a puff from his cigar. "He's an imbecile."

"I thought you despised Mycroft." John said chuckling.

"That's different. Mycroft annoys me." Sherlock said as John kissed his temple.

"You could take my mind off it?" Sherlock said as he pulled John into his lap for a kiss.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock looked up to see his brother Sherrinford at the door. "We're going to play WII tennis before dinner, would you care for a game?" John stood and nodded.

"That would be nice." John said as he pulled Sherlock up from the chaise lounge. "Mixed doubles?" Sherrinford sniggered.

"What else could we play?" John suddenly felt a great sense of unease.

*****

"Yes!" John said punching the air. John's mum and stepdad cheered. Sherrinford and his wife sat on the sofa out of breath.

"How? You're useless at sport Sherlock." Sherrinford maoned.

"John was in the British national Squash squad." Sherlock said winking at John.

"Oh I didn't think they played sports." Sherrinford said taking a sip of his water. Sherlock scowled at his brother. John ignored it in favour of challenging his mother and step dad to a game.

*****

Sherrinford came out of the bathroom to discover Sherlock waiting outside in the hallway.

"Stop making snide remarks." Sherlock said using his hand to stop his brother from barging past him.

"What remarks?" Sherrinford asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you were doing." Sherlock said. Sherrinford smirked.

"Oh you mean the inference of John being a faggot?" 

"Don't call him that!" Sherlock said balling his hand into a fist.

"But it's true isn't it. He like's to bend you over and take you from behind." Sherrinford laughed. "You're pathetic, both of you. Mycroft has been a bad influence. I remember him sneaking boys into the house and taking them to his room. All the noises he made knowing you were in the next room." 

"Piss off." Sherlock replied pushing Sherrinford away. 

"Mycroft is filthy, and shouldn't be a part of this family. But you brother you may still be redeemed." Sherrinford said looking into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock smiled, brought his fist back and punched Sherrinford in the nose.

"There is nothing wrong with either Mycroft or myself. You're the white elephant in this family." Sherrinford struggled up from the floor as Sherlock flexed his hand. "Go and find John. He'll see to your nose." Sherrinford hurried away shocked by what his brother had done. Sherlock slipped into the bathroom to wash the blood off his hand. 

John stood by the door inside Sherlock's bedroom, he'd seen the whole thing. He was shocked but at the same time exhillerated. Sherlock had stoodup for both him and Mycroft.

*****

John grabbed Sherlock as he walked past and dragged him into the bedroom. He examined Sherlock's hand as he winced trying to pull it away.

"Oh thank god. I don't think you've broken anything." John pulled Sherlock's head down and kissed him passionately. "I can't believe you did that."

"I think you're developing a cold." Sherlock said pulling away. "I could hear you breathing." He smirked kissing John's neck. John pulled away and got the little box from his luggage.

"Sherlock, Merry Christmas. I didn't give this to you downstairs in case you didn't want it." Sherlock looked at the box John had placed in his hand.

"I would never refuse a gift from you." Sherlock said opening the box. Inside was a plain platinum wedding band. Sherlock pulled it out and read he inscription.

_Adprehendent te si casus_

"Sherlock, I want you to know how much I love you. It's a declaration of my love and intent. We don't have to get married or anything. Not that we'll ever be able to with the Catholic church refusing to allow gay marrages."

"You're babbling." Sherlock said quietly.

"You're not going to except it are you." John said sadly sitting down on the bed.

"I can't.." Sherlock said feeling for something in his pocket. He pulled out an old silver ring. "I haven't had yours inscribed yet." Sherlock placed the ring in John's shaking hand. "It was my great, great grandfathers. Uncle Thaddeus was holding it for me untill I found someone. It's made from a.."

"Shut up." John said pushing Sherlock down onto the bed and kissing him quiet. Sherlock flipped them over so he was on top.

"There's just one more thing I want to say." Sherlock smiled.

"I love you John Hamish Watson." It was the first time John had heard the words fall from Sherlock's lips, he shivered under Sherlock as he kissed his neck. This was as it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adprehendent te si casus - English translation, if you fall I will catch you.


	12. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John make it down to the dining room for Christmas dinner.

Mycroft looked down at the puppy waiting by Sherlock's bedroom door and heard the rhythmical squeaking of the bed springs. He blushed and knocked the door.

"Sherlock. Uhm I know what you're doing, but could I interrupt." Mycroft asked.

"Not really a good time." John said panting.

"Go away Mycroft!" Sherlock shouted sounding like a petulant school boy.

"Mummy said dinner will be served in ten minutes." Mycroft said as he picked Gladstone up to take him downstairs. 

"Fine." Sherlock said.

"Oh god no Sherlock don't squeeze." John groaned, followed by a strangled whine... "You bastard...." 

Mycroft quickly walked away pulling at his collar feeling rather hot and uncomfortable. Apparently his brother wasn't quite as inept sexually as he thought.

*****

John ran his fingers through Sherlock's damp hair. Sherlock had collapsed on top of him as he'd reached his own climax. He squirmed feeling Sherlock's efforts between them.

"Come on Sherlock we have to get up. You're going to have to wipe me down." John smirked.

"You're making yourself sound like a quarter horse." Sherlock giggled sitting up.

"Oh you're going to have to take a shower Sherlock." John said looking at the mess on Sherlock' stomach. "You're all sticky." John tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Sherlock pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I thought you wanted me to clean you up." Sherlock said snaking down John's body and licking a trail down to his navel. John felt himself twitch.

"Stop it Sherlock." He smiled. "I meant a cloth."

*****

"Sorry we're late." Sherlock said sitting down at the dining table. "I had to give John a piggy back down the stairs." John looked the 7 bird roast Mrs Welling and Sherlock's mother were placing at the head of the table. It was enormous. Sherlock placed his hand over John's and smiled. Sherlock's ring caught the Christmas sunshine from the window, and his mother stopped what she was doing dropping the bowl of Brussel sprouts she was holding.

"I believe congratulations are due." Mycroft said grinning from ear to ear. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked over at John and Sherlock.

"Oh my god!" John's mother said, her eyes filling up. 

"Stop, everyone." John said. "Before you get too excited. Sherlock and I aren't getting married, not yet anyway. We just wanted everyone to know we love each other and we're not available anymore." John held up his left hand so that everyone could see his ring. Mycroft stood.

"That in itself is cause for celebration John." Mycroft said as he bent down to clean up the sprouts that littered the floor around his mothers feet. 

"I think we should brake out a good bottle of Champaign." Hercule said laughing happily as Mrs Welling hurried to the kitchen. Sherlock's mother made her way over to them and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"Congratulations darling." She said, then kissed John, ruffling his hair.

"Looks like there won't be any Brussel sprouts for dinner." Sherlock said quietly, enjoying the fact that his mother was treating John like family.

"Oh don't worry darling. Mrs Welling has gone to get some more." She said. "You only have to eat 4 and you can have your dessert."

"Brilliant!" Sherlock said sarcastically. "I'm going to need a brandy now to take the taste away."


	13. Observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day comes to an end with a party in the ballroom.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Howard asked as he stood back and looked at his handy work. Vince finished attaching the disco ball to the ceiling and looked at Howards gift.

"It doesn't matter how old you are Howard bouncy castles are still genius." He grinned and started to sing. "Bouncy Bouncy, oh such a good time. Bouncy Bouncy, shoes all in a line. Bouncy Bouncy." Howard joined in. "Everybody summersault, summersault. Summertime. Everybody sing along. Bouncy Bouncy, oh such a good time. Bouncy Bouncy, white socks slipping down. Bouncy Bouncy, stilettos are a no no. Bouncy Bouncy oh. Bouncy Bouncy oh. Every time I bounce I feel I could touch the skyee!"

Mycroft opened the door and poked his head into the ballroom.

"Are you two quite finished? A bouncy castle?" Mycroft rolled his eyes.

*****

John sat in a corner on his own happily observing the party. Vince was DJ'ing dressed in a garish gold glittering suit, dancing wildly and singing along to some obscure 80's song.

"It's the safety dance, the safety dance!" Vince shouted, John laughed, it was good to see people enjoying themselves. His mum and step father were dancing, and Phil was trying his hardest not to look like Mr Bean. His mother was trying to hide the fact she couldn't sop giggling. Sherrinford sat in the corner with his wife looking miserable and nursing his nose. Very apt he thought to himself. Geneva was dancing with Howard who seemed to be in shock at the fact a girl was actually paying attention to him. Sherlock's mother and father sat on the edge of the bouncy castle shoes in a pile, breathless disheveled and laughing loudly. Mycroft and Greg were sat together drinking red wine, their fingers occasionally touching sharing lingering looks. Gladstone lay on the sofa next to John on his back his legs twitching occasionally as he chased his ball in his dream. John smiled to himself, content with the world. He sipped his wine and turned his attention, to the object of his affection.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the dance floor Violet pressed against his chest swaying gently as her eyes closed. His gaze caught John's and he smiled shyly, rubbing Violet's back. John swallowed hard, surprised at the fact Sherlock could look even more beautiful. John looked away down at the cast on his leg and sighed. Everything was perfect, well almost. The song ended, 'Mac the Knife' started to play. John realised that Howard was now DJ'ing, and Vince had disappeared. He smiled as a hand pulled him firmly to his feet.

"Come on you can use me as a crutch." Sherlock said dragging him to the dance floor. "This is one of my favorites." Sherlock beamed.

"Sherlock, you do know this song is about a serial killer?" John said as he lifted his head from Sherlock's chest. "Of course you do..." He sighed as Sherlock smiled. The best Christmas ever, he thought to himself, hugging Sherlock tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bouncy Bouncy - the Mighty Boosh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNgL0E2BFEM
> 
> The Safety Dance - Men Without Hats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7hHx7gdN68
> 
> Mac the Knife - Bobby Darin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEllHMWkXEU


	14. Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John eats too many sprouts, and his mum chats to Sherlock alone.

Sherlock stretched his legs out on the huge red sofa and pulled Gladstone closer too him. They had gone to bed with John around eleven and found that they couldn't sleep. John seemed to have an extreme reaction to brussel sprouts, and Sherlock had his first experience of a Dutch oven.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was still up." John's mum's voice echoed around the large sitting room. She looked at Sherlock searching his face for anything amiss. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Brussel sprouts." He said his mouth twitching. John's mum thought for a moment then giggled, a sound which Sherlock couldn't help joining in with. He laughed heartily his sides aching when he'd finished.

"I couldn't stay in a room with him at Christmas when he was at home." John's mum said as she sat in an arm chair next to Sherlock. "I haven't had a chance to speak to you with out John around."

"Are you going to threaten to kill me if I hurt him, because believe me if I hurt John I would Gladly help you." Sherlock said getting into a sitting position. John's mum smiled amused.

"No I wouldn't, I just wanted to say you're good for him. When he came back from Afghanistan he was so lost. You brought back his spark. You make my baby happy so that's good enough for me." She took Sherlock's hand gently and held it. "You love him, don't you?" 

"How could I not." Sherlock nodded.

"Thank you." She said as John shuffled into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Mum, Sherlock. What are you doing down here? I woke up and you weren't there." John sat on the sofa next to Sherlock and rested his crutches against the side. Sherlock wrapped his arm around him.

"I've got a stomach ache. Have you got any antacid mum?" John asked using his best puppy dog eyes. His mother and Sherlock started to laugh. "Oh god no, you're not sharing private jokes now?" John's mum got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go and get my handbag from my room I think there's some in there. Won't be a minute." She said dashing away. They sat there silent for a moment.

"So, did she say anything?" John asked. Sherlock shook his head. "She didn't get out the photo's of me naked in the paddling pool when I was three?" Sherlock repressed a laugh.

"No, your mother just said that I was good for you. She obviously doesn't know me that well." Sherlock said.

"Don't be stupid. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." John said as he kissed Sherlock pulling him down into his arms.

"Oh boys put each other own, you'll embarrass me." John's mum said as she walked in carrying her handbag. "Here you go." She said handing John a packet of antacid tablets. "Oh and I have some photo's of you when you were little to show Sherlock." John's mum pulled a photo album out of her bag.

"Oh god." John moaned as she squeezed in between him and Sherlock.


End file.
